piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Rossio
Terry Rossio (born July 2, 1960 in Kalamazoo, Michigan) is an American screenwriter. Along with his writing partner Ted Elliott, Rossio has written some of the most successful films, including Aladdin, Shrek and Pirates of the Caribbean. Biography Early life and career Rossio was born in Kalamazoo, Michigan. After graduating from Saddleback High School in Santa Ana, California, he went on to study at California State University, Fullerton where he received his Bachelor of Arts in Communications, with an emphasis in radio, television and film. He, along with co-writer Ted Elliott, was the founder of Wordplay a.k.a. Wordplayer.com, one of the premier screenwriting sites on the Internet. Since 1986, Elliott and Rossio have been members of the Writers Guild of America, West. In 1992, the pair co-wrote the highest-grossing film of the year, the Disney animated feature Aladdin, starring Robin Williams. Their live-action feature-film credits include Little Monsters, starring Fred Savage; Small Soldiers, starring Kirsten Dunst; Godzilla, starring Matthew Broderick; and The Mask of Zorro, starring Antonio Banderas and Anthony Hopkins. In 1996, Elliott and Rossio became the first writers signed to an overall writing and producing deal at DreamWorks SKG. Their animated projects at DreamWorks, in addition to Shrek, include The Road to El Dorado, featuring Kevin Kline and Kenneth Branagh; Antz (creative consultants), featuring Woody Allen; and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (creative consultants), featuring Brad Pitt and Catherine Zeta-Jones. Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio wrote one of the most successful trilogies in motion-picture history, with the Walt Disney Pictures/Jerry Bruckheimer Films productions of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. They also worked with Jerry Bruckheimer as screenwriters of G-Force and received story credit on National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Elliott and Rossio also wrote the DreamWorks animated feature Shrek, winner of the first Academy Award for Best Animated Film in 2002. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio wrote one of the most successful trilogies in motion-picture history, with the Walt Disney Pictures/Jerry Bruckheimer Films productions of Gore Verbinski's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Terry Rossio was one of the four writers for The Curse of the Black Pearl, and worked with his writing partner Ted Elliott on the sequels, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and the fourth film On Stranger Tides, as well as the short film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. After the making of On Stranger Tides, it was announced that Terry Rossio would write a screenplay for Dead Men Tell No Tales, but without the assistance of Elliott.Terry Rossio Boards Pirates of the Caribbean 5 On May 2011, it was reported that Terry Rossio delivered the script for the fifth film to Disney executives,'Pirates 5' Script Delivered to Disney But Johnny Depp Wants to 'Hold Off for a Bit' (Exclusive) - The Hollywood Reporter but the report was later debunked by Rossio himself.Regarding P5 Screenplay - View topic - News POTC 4- DISCUSSION ONLY- SPOILERS!! Part Dos KEEPER On October 2011, Bruckheimer noted that Rossio was doing his "usual phenomenal work" on the film's script.Twitter / BRUCKHEIMERJB: #PiratesoftheCaribbean ... As of January 2012, Terry Rossio was still reworking the script.‘Pirates of the Caribbean 5′ Is Being Rewritten; Rob Marshall May Direct - Screen Rant Rossio's version of the film was ultimately discarded. As Rossio himself revealed on his website, "My version of ''Dead Men Tell No Tales was set aside because it featured a female villain, and Johnny Depp was worried that would be redundant to Dark Shadows, which also featured a female villain."Wordplayer.com: WORDPLAY/Columns/55. "Time Risk" by Terry Rossio On January 11, 2013, it was reported that Jeff Nathanson had been hired to write a screenplay for the fifth film, though it was unclear whether or not Nathanson worked from Terry Rossio's draft or as a page one rewrite.Disney hires writer for 'Pirates of the Caribbean 5′ | VarietyJeff Nathanson to Write Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - ComingSoon.net Jeff Nathanson had since been said to be the writer, while Rossio's continued involvement in the film was to be his role as an Executive Producer.P5 News - SCRIPTS Message Board - Wordplayer.com Rossio is also credited alongside Nathanson for the film's story. PotC Films *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' - Screenwriter *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' - Screenwriter *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' - Screenwriter *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' - Executive Producer/Screenwriter *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' - Executive Producer/"Story By:" *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' - Screenwriter External links *Wordplayer.com - official site * * Notes and references de:Terry Rossio ru:Терри Россио Rossio Terry Category:Real-world film crew